I. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are generally related to manifold assemblies for dishwashers and, more particularly, to a manifold assembly configured to provide a fluid connection with a fluid supply and direct a fluid from the fluid supply to a spray device of a dishwasher.
II. Description of Related Art
One issue of interest in the field of dishwashers is to provide for movement of a dish rack. In this regard, dish racks may be configured to slide in and out of the washing chamber to facilitate loading and unloading of dishware. In some dishwashers a middle spray arm may be positioned above a lower dish rack and below an upper dish rack. The middle spray arm may direct water and soap from a fluid supply toward dishware in the upper dish rack and/or dishware in the lower dish rack. However, supporting the middle spray arm may present difficulties given the position of the middle spray arm between the two extendable dish racks.
In this regard, one solution may be to attach the middle spray arm to a manifold that is fixed to the upper dish rack and travels therewith from a retracted position, to an extended position. In order for a manifold directly affixed to the upper spray rack to direct fluid from the fluid supply to the upper spray arm, a releasable connection between the manifold and the fluid supply may be required. However, a releasable connection may present the possibility for leaks. Further, when the upper dish rack is height adjustable, this may complicate the releasable connection.